The Bet
by ZeeCorge
Summary: When Carl loses a bet with Major Monogram things get a little steamy.


This sucks so bad, I hate myself. But I tried. Monogram/Carl needed more love.

This is yaoi, slash, boy/boy love. If you don't like that then don't read this story. I don't want any flames.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters from the show, obviously.

* * *

><p>They made bets all the time, and Carl usually won those bets. So the intern was sure Major Monogram would lose this time too. The only real question was what he'd make his boss do after he was declared the loser. The thought of making the older man wear a mini-skirt quickly entered his mind and he smirked. Sure the man came to work in his boxers everyday, but the thought of seeing him in a skimpy little skirt made the teen drool.<p>

Carl knew it was wrong to be attracted to his boss for many reasons. The number one reason was that they were both male, but also because of the huge age difference between them. Not to mention the Major was married. But as hard as he tried, the redhead couldn't help flirting from time to time. And although he never encouraged it, Monogram didn't discourage it either. Carl hoped Major Monogram wasn't just totally oblivious about the whole thing, he was sure he made it pretty obvious at times.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a stack of papers were slammed down on the desk in front of him, making him jump. "Ha! I told you I could work the copy machine!" Major Monogram said smugly as he crossed his arms.

The intern looked from his boss to the papers and back again. "But, but that's not possible!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "It had a paper jam!" Monogram could barely figure out how to send an e-mail, there was no way he managed to clear a paper jam and print out all the forms correctly… And under 15 minutes, no less! His victory was assured!

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Monogram asked with a glare, leaning in towards the teen in a threatening manner.

Carl gulped and shrunk back. "O-of course not, Sir." He replied before sighing, admitting defeat. "What do I have to do?" It was very rare for him to lose a bet so he had no idea what to expect as his punishment.

Monogram straightened, rubbing his chin in thought. "Tomorrow you have to…" He drawled out before an idea finally came to him. "Come to work wearing a Halloween costume!" He wore an evil little smirk. This was his revenge for Carl making him dress up like a clown. Oh, wait, that wasn't part of the bet… Why had he done that then?

"In a Halloween costume?" Carl repeated. "Anything specific?"

His boss shrugged. "I dunno, you could dress as Barney for all I care. As long as it's _something_ embarrassing." He said, waving a hand dismissingly before leaving the intern to his work.

-Z-

Later, after leaving O.W.C.A. for the day, Carl went to a mini-mall. It had the only year-round costume store in town. He went inside and tried to find something his boss would consider embarrassing.

As he was making his way to a display of Power Ranger costumes something caught his eye and stopped to get a closer look. A wicked grin worked its way over his face. This was perfect. After all, Francis didn't say who it had to embarrass. And this was sure to leave them both blushing.

Carl picked up the costume and went to a cashier to pay, avoiding eye contact when he was given an odd look. After paying he headed to other stores around the mall to get more supplies he needed. He nearly chickened out towards the end of the shopping trip. Scared he might be pushing things with this one. But he had already spent the money and he really did want to see the Majors' reaction.

He steeled himself as he left the mall and gave himself pep talks the rest of the night. Making sure he had enough courage to go through with what he had planned. It's not like Major Monogram would fire him! Carl was too useful to be fired.

-Z-

The next morning Major Monogram sat eagerly in his office, trying to be patient. But Carl was already 15 minutes late. "He better not be skipping." He growled to himself. His fingers inched towards his desk phone to call the intern, only to realize he didn't know his number. He huffed in annoyance, moving his hand back to the paperwork in front of him.

Carl had a terrible time changing into his costume inside his car in the agencies underground parking lot. He glanced at his watch, that now laid on the passenger seat and silently cursed, realizing he was now late for work. The teen slipped out of the car, carefully walking in the high heels he bought yesterday. He had practiced walking in them last night so that he wouldn't stumble or trip.

He made his way into O.W.C.A., stopping to put codes into keypads where necessary. He stopped just outside Monograms office to give himself one last look-over, making sure everything was in place. Satisfied, Carl stepped into the room and announced himself cheerfully. "Sorry I'm late, Sir."

Major Monogram looked up from his papers intending to scold the teen for being late, but stopped cold at the sight he was greeted with. The redhead was dressed in a French maid outfit. It was tight on him and the skirt barely covered the boys hips. A frilly white apron hugged the front his waist and a matching headpiece sat atop red curls. He wore a white lace necklace with a gold pendent tightly around his neck. A pair of white gloves and black high heels completed the outfit.

Francis forced his mouth closed and gulped audibly as Carl made his way towards him, swaying his hips as he moved. Carl smirked at the reaction he was getting and stopped just in front of his bosses desk. "I thought it was time for some spring cleaning." He said as he waved a bright blue feather duster to emphasize his point.

"Bu- ah-" Monogram gaped for a moment before he was able to force out a more understandable reply. "But, but it's summer?"

"Well then, it's way over due." Carl replied before moving to a large bookshelf on one side of the room. He began dusting the shelves, stretching and bending as he did so. With his back to the Major he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Knowing his boss was still watching him, it oddly made him feel good to have such attention.

Major Monogram had, in fact, picked up on the interns flirting but generally tried to ignore it. It was wrong, he knew that. He was too old for the boy, married, and wasn't up to questioning his sexuality at this stage in his life. But Francis couldn't deny the fact he was getting aroused watching his intern in that sexy costume. He knew it was wrong but hell if he couldn't help himself.

As he continued to dust Carl noticed a little knick-knack had fallen to the floor and bent over to pick it up. The little maid skirt rode up and revealed the intern was wearing a thong. A grunt escaped Monogram and his pencil slipped from his fingers, crashing to the ground.

Carl looked over with a smirk, placing the little bobble-head puppy back on the shelf before he moved over to his boss. Becoming daring, he turned around before bending down to pick up the pencil, giving his boss a nice view of his ass. He yelped in surprise as two hands grabbed his hips and pulled him down onto the older mans lap.

He sat there in stunned silence for a moment, the pencil falling from his grip and meeting the floor for a second time. Carl couldn't process what was happening, couldn't even think about processing anything because lips met his neck at that moment. Mustache tickling the sensitive flesh, causing the intern to moan. Hands moved from his hips, up and down his thighs. "You shaved your legs?" Monogram asked against his ear.

A giggle escaped the teen before answering, breathing already becoming heavy. "I thought I'd go all out. Do you not like it?"

The answer he got was Monogram slipping a hand between the redheads legs and palming at his erection while nipping along his neck. Carl tried biting his bottom lip to stifle the moans escaping his throat. Gripping the arm rests for support, Carl wiggled backward and began grinding his ass against the hard-on pressing against him. This continued for a few minutes until the redhead felt Francis' other hand try to work his thong off. He smiled, swatting both the mans hands away before he slipped off his lap. Standing up he quickly discarded his high heels and removed the thong. Moving back onto Monograms lap, this time facing him.

Carl smirked as he grabbed his bosses hands and moved them back to his hips. Pressing his lips against the others as one of his hands moved to grope at the mans erection, the fingers of his other hand skimming along the waistband of his boxers. Carl was never happier Monogram didn't wear pants. Major Monogram wasted no time forcing his tongue into the teens mouth, the intern bucked in surprise, causing their groins to crash together. Both groaned in pleasure. Carl quickly pushed the boxers down, freeing Monograms cock from its confines before lifting his skirt up so he could press his own erect penis against it. The older man moaned and nipped at the boy's bottom lip as they both began to grind against each other.

Fumbling with a pocket on the apron, Carl pulled something out and placed it in one of Monograms hands. The Major tore his lips away from the interns to look at what he was now holding. A small bottle of lube. He looked up at the boy sitting in his lap. "Did you- You had this planned all along?" He asked with panting breaths.

"Of course not." The redhead scoffed playfully. "I just like to be prepared."

Monogram kissed the evil smirk right off the boys face as he popped the cap to the lube. He was plenty nervous, he had never done this before -never _wanted_ to- but fuck if he was going to let a few jittery nerves stop him now. He applied a good amount of lube to his fingers before bringing them down to circle around the redheads entrance. Carl buried his face in Monograms shoulder in anticipation for what was coming.

After a little more teasing Francis pushed a finger into his intern. Carl gasped harshly and fisted his hands into the mans uniform. Monogram stopped. "Nng, k-keep going, Sir." The intern encouraged while moving so he could kiss along his bosses neck.

He hesitated for a moment before going back to work, slowly wiggling the finger further inside. Thrusting his digit in rhythm in and out. After a moment he began working a second finger in. Carl's eyes snapped shut and he tried to stay relaxed. Mentally telling himself it would only hurt more if he resisted. He quickly unbuttoned Monograms shirt and began kissing, sucking and biting along his shoulder and chest to distract himself from the pain.

Major Monogram moaned and bucked at the treatment, the pace of his fingers increasing. They pumped in and out of the interns ass, scissoring to stretch him. Carl bit down hard on the mans collarbone as his fingers bushed against a very sensitive spot somewhere inside the boy. "Ri-right there. Do it again!" Carl demanded through pants. Francis obeyed, rubbing his fingers over the small bundle of nerves with each thrust in, earning more moans from the intern.

With a little more prepping Major Monogram decided Carl was ready and slowly pulled his fingers out, getting a pleading whimper from the teenager. Monogram grabbed the bottle of lube off his desk and coated his cock generously. He threw the bottle away, not caring where it went before lifting Carl up and positioning his member at the boys entrance.

When Monogram didn't push in immediately Carl looked up to see a calculating look. Maybe he was having second thoughts? Carl didn't give him the chance to back out. Pressing down, forcing himself to take the length all at once. He cringed, face twisting in pain, and hid his face in the crook of Monograms neck. Whimpering as pain radiated up through his body.

Monogram held firmly onto the boys hips, keeping him steady and waiting for him to relax. "Tell me when." The Major whispered gruffly.

After a moment Carl pulled back to nod, though not trusting his voice enough to speak. Monogram hesitantly, gently, lifted Carl part way before bringing him back down. It brought another moan from the teenager, half in pain, half in pleasure.

As the pain started to fade away the intern began aiding Major Monogram in his movements. Bringing himself down as the man below him thrusted upward. Monograms' eyes were closed, he was breathing heavily, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Carl focused on that, and not how wrong this was or what they'd do afterwards. He wanted to focus on this moment and not let anything ruin it. His lips crashed against Monograms as the pace picked up. Their tongues danced together, Francis claiming dominance over the kiss.

Carl nearly screamed when Monogram slammed into his prostate. Monogram smirked, driving into that spot again and again. The redhead grabbed one of the mans hands off his hip and placed it on his aching erecting, begging to be touched. The Major got the message and began stroking at the same feverish pace of his thrusting, causing Carl to gasp in pleasure, who turned his attention back to his shoulder. Sucking and biting at the flesh enthusiastically.

It wasn't long before the redhead felt his climax approaching. "Ma-Major, Sir, I-I-I'm gonna-" He barely choked out.

Monogram seemed to understand and doubled his efforts, and within a few hard thrusts Carl threw his head back, moaning loudly as he released. Ejaculation spurting over his bosses hand and onto the edges of his maid outfit. As Carl orgasmed his inner walls restricted around Francis' cock as it continued to pump in and out of him. Within moments he too was pushed over the edge, filling the teens ass with his seed as he groaned deeply.

Carl slumped against Monograms chest, feeling much like a limp noodle. The Major lifted Carl gently till his softening member slipped free, earning a shudder from the boy. They both sat in the calm afterglow, one of Monograms hands rubbing at the interns back.

At last Monogram cleared his throat and spoke up. "You should lose bets more often." Carl laughed breathlessly, he couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think, this is my first sex scene so feedback would be lovely.<p> 


End file.
